


Do You Like What You See?

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt drunkenness/inebriation for angst bingo, dildos for Kinkbingo, Glam Nation: Hotel for Glam bingo, Jealousy for 10-hurt-comfort, #55 voyeur for 69_smut, #45 Erection for lover100 and #49 writers choice/lap sex for 50kinkyways. Tommy's drunk, Adam's jealous, but Adam's nights about to get a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Angst and porn mainly. Banner by Arobejunkie

Tommy is drunk and it's not like Adam's sober, but Tommy is trashed. The big give away being the way he's currently in the middle of the room, dancing between Brooke and Terrence. If you can call what they’re doing dancing. It's more like close to fucking. He's stupidly jealous and he shouldn't be; Brooke is engaged and so loved up he knows she'd never cross the line with anyone and Tommy isn't the kind of guy who would try it with a woman who's taken. And he shouldn't be jealous of Terrence; Tommy's straight, so it's not like it's really as sexual as it looks and the way Terrence is grinding against Tommy's ass looks pretty damn sexual. He feels like a voyeur, a jealous one, kind of turned on by the show they’re putting on, but pissed about it too. He loves and hates hotel nights. Loves the freedom, but kind of hates that he goes to bed every night wishing that Tommy was with him, but knowing he never will.  
　  
Tommy doesn't dance, not with women, not with men, not with anyone; till now, and Adam doesn't understand why he doesn't normally dance. Even drunk off his ass he doesn't look bad. He's not a professional dancer by any means, but if he was in a club right now instead of Adam's hotel room, he wouldn't look out of place, wouldn't look bad; boy can move his tiny little ass. He looks so hot and Adam would be enjoying the hell out of watching him shake his ass, if not for the fact that Tommy is dancing with other people and Adam is so, so jealous. His dick isn't at all conflicted, if the erection in his jeans is anything to go by. He's been hard for a while, legs crossed in hopes that none of his drunken friends will notice anything. He can just say it's left over from the high of the show, they'll probably believe him, it happens often enough.   
　  
He's rock hard, watching Tommy rub his ass against Terrence's cock, while Brooke seems to be keeping them to the beat, all of them a little too drunk for it to be perfect. His cock has no complaints though, doesn't care that they’re not in time with the music or that he's woken up in a crazy land where Tommy, Tommy, is dancing. Because his dick is a voyeuristic, traitorous fuck, who seems to be very okay with a drunken Tommy teasing the shit out of pretty much anyone with a pulse. He swears, Tommy was put on this earth to taunt him; the perfect man that he can't have. He should just turn off the music, kick them out, this is his hotel room after all, but it seems drunk him likes to torture himself. So drunk him is a little masochistic; good to know.  
　  
"I'm tired, no more, someone else dance with them." Brooke groans, pulling away and stumbling into a chair.  
　  
"I think Sasha is asleep, Sutan left, I'm not sure when. Monte's in his room, Isaac is in his, so Taylor, Adam?" Terrence grins, his arm around Tommy's waist, Tommy's back plastered to his chest.  
　  
"I want to drink, not dance." Taylor shakes his head.   
　  
"No thanks." Adam says quickly, just because he's had an erection on stage before, doesn't mean he's going to get up and rub it against his friends in his hotel room. Just because Tommy doesn't make a big deal about it on stage, but he might not be so relaxed about it right now, might not buy the lie that it's left over from the stage and realizes that it's because of him, from watching him.  
　  
"I don't think you need to drink more." Brooke says, pointing at Taylor.  
　  
"Not my Mom." Taylor pouts.   
　  
"Be nice to the kid, he gets cranky when he's tired." Tommy smirks, his eyes are closed and he doesn't even look at Taylor, but like a sixth sense, when Taylor flips him off Tommy puts a hand out and mimes catching it, putting it in his pocket, before flipping Taylor off in return. And maybe none of them need to drink anymore, if that's the maturity level in the room, which is another reason to kick them out, but he doesn't. Tommy, eyes closed, body swaying, his hips moving to the beat, ass pressed to Terrence's crotch, like he's totally cool with getting all up close and personal with another guy’s junk.  
　  
"Come dance, Adam." Terrence demands.   
　  
"My room, I'll do what I like." Adam points out.   
　  
Brooke gets up and rejoins them. Adam goes back to, well perving on one of his closest friends basically. He's not exactly happy to sit here with an erection, knowing that he's going to end up taking care of himself later once everyone leaves. He should want them to leave so he can do it, but sitting here, well watching Tommy is giving him some inspiration for later. He feels bad, he's objectifying one friend and being jealous of two others, which is stupid and petty and unfair and he really wishes he wasn't drunk. When Sasha starts snoring, Brooke calls it a night for both of them and when she can't get Sasha to wake up for more than a few seconds at a time, Brooke recruits Terrence and Taylor to carry her, the two strong dancers doing it easily. He's left alone with Tommy, which shouldn't be a problem, even drunk and alone in a hotel room he can behave himself, but Tommy's swaying over to get a beer off the table, like his body still wants to dance.  
　  
When he hears the knock on the door he gets up, expecting it to be someone coming back because they've forgot something. He only hopes whoever it is, doesn't look down and see his not so little problem that seems to be showing no signs of going away. He opens the door to find Isaac there, with a suitcase and for a minute Adam's heart rate picks up, panicking over the idea that something might be wrong.  
　  
"Hay, Adam, Can I have a favour, I'll love you forever!" Isaac looks happy, not upset, so Adam's panic fades.  
　  
"Um, what's the favour?" Adam asks, because he's not agreeing to do someone a favour without knowing what it is first ever again. Last time he did, he ended up in a dress.  
　  
"Can Tommy stay in your room tonight? Sophie came to surprise me, but they messed up the room she booked for us. And Tommy's like really good about putting his headphones in when I'm on the phone with her, just so we can have some privacy, for like sappy stuff, not sex. But yeah, he won't want to be in there with us both, you know." Isaac shrugs, he looks excited and happy, his eyes gleaming and Adam would have to be a monster to say no. He knows how hard it is for couples on tour and he's not about to keep Isaac from having a night alone with his wife.  
　  
"Of course, go, spend some time with that lovely wife of yours." He doesn't slur, really doesn't, well maybe a little.  
　  
"Here, Tommy never unpacked. See you tomorrow or like when we have to leave." Isaac all but throws the bag at Adam, leans into the room to wave at Tommy, who almost falls over trying to wave back and then he's gone.   
　  
Adam closes the door, shaking his head. It seems Isaac will be having a very good hotel night, better than all of theirs. Adam carries the bag Isaac gave him into the room and drops it into the chair next to him, before sitting down heavily. Maybe he's a little drunker than he thought, but not so drunk that he can't get hard; he still has an erection. Tommy wonders over, pokes his bag, then falls, right into Adam's lap and he giggles.  
　  
"Hi, Adam." Tommy smiles, shifting around till he's sat sideways in Adam's lap, his legs dangling off the side. Adam has to wrap an arm around his waist to stop him from falling and hurting himself. Tommy feels good in his arms; soft, tiny and warm, cuddling close to Adam, like a tiny drunk kitten, one that doesn't seem to notice he's being poked in the ass by something that really can't be passed off as Adam's phone.  
　  
"I'm glad Isaac didn't put the stuff I did take out of my bag back in." Tommy laughs and Adam frowns.  
　  
"Why, what's in your bag?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Um, stuff Isaac doesn't need to see." Tommy laughs again and it makes Adam curious and he needs something to distract him from the fact that he's got Tommy in his lap.  
　  
He leans towards the bag, reaching out for it but Tommy grabs his hand, trying to tug down Adam's arm.  
　  
"You really don't want anyone to see what you have in there? Is it porn? It's porn, isn't it? Wait, Isaac's married, but he wouldn't care if you had porn, is it weird porn?" Adam asks, trying to get to the bag, while Tommy tries to stop him. All the squirming isn't really helping with Adam's erection.   
　  
"It's not porn." Tommy groans out.   
　  
"Then what is it?" Adam asks, giving up on trying to grab Tommy's bag.  
　  
"I'm not telling." Tommy argues. So Adam tries again because Tommy never hides things.  
　  
"Fine, it's a sex toy!" Tommy yells.  
　  
"A sex toy? Like a vibrating cock ring or something?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No." Tommy says and he's blushing and Adam can't guess what it is, because even though he has sex toys, he's not really sure what toys a straight guy would use and he doesn't want to ask if it's a pocket pussy, the one thing he has heard of, because it just sounds silly to him.  
　  
"It's a dildo." Tommy blurts out and Adam goes still, giving up on trying to get to Tommy's bag.  
　  
"What?" Adam doesn't really know what to say. He knows some straight guys like ass play, being pegged by their girlfriend or fingers inside them when they’re being blown, but a dildo; doing it alone; it seems different.  
　  
"You’re just teasing." Adam says, because it has to be a joke. Tommy's drunk, so he must just be joking, that's the only option that makes sense to Adam.  
　  
"Um kind of not dude and I just, like, made things awkward, didn't I?" Tommy says, biting his lip and Adam's head and heart kind of hurt because he's managed to upset Tommy, but his dick kind of likes Tommy biting his lip. He really needs to drink less and stop getting hard around Tommy.   
　  
"No, because I honestly thought you were kidding and if you’re not, well it's your ass baby, you can do what you like with it. You know I won't judge you. I mean, you know how I am about sex; as long as it's consensual and safe, I'm okay with it." He might not be the kinkiest, but he's not judgmental about what people like.   
　  
"I'm not kidding." Tommy mumbles.   
　  
"Okay, I believe you." And he does and is having a hard time not thinking about Tommy's ass. He can't stop thinking about watching Tommy dance earlier. His ass rubbing against Terrence cock, he'd been so jealous, but at the same time he had loved watching.  
　  
"No you don't." Tommy says, reaching for his bag and unzipping it. He reaches inside and pulls out a dildo.  
　  
"Okay, now I really believe you, more than I did before." Adam says, swallowing hard. It's not huge, but it's not small either and somehow the fact that it's black just makes it so Tommy.  
　  
"You’re acting weird, did I make this weird?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"You’re sitting on my erection, holding your dildo; that's not weird, it's really fucking hot." Adam admits, because he can't bring himself to lie to Tommy.  
　  
"Really, you like the idea of me using it?" Tommy asks and he really must be shit faced, beyond drunk to say something like that.  
　  
"I, you’re hot. Of course I'd like it, but I'm never going to see it, so we should really go to bed, to sleep. Shit, I'm too drunk for this." Adam complains.   
　  
"Not drunk enough that you’re not hard." Tommy says, wiggling in his lap before stumbling off, dildo still in hand. He starts looking through his bag and pulls out the lube.  
　  
"Bring your chair closer to the bed." Tommy orders and he wonders over, stripping out of his boots, jeans and boxers and Adam should stop him, he's drunk, but his hard dick seems to have other ideas and he moves the damn chair, so he's close enough to have a good view of Tommy on Adam's bed, in his hotel room, naked from the waist down. His legs are spread so Adam can see everything. Tommy's dick, his ass and he'd been jealous of Terrence for dancing with Tommy when he's getting so much more; his own show. His erection straining at his zipper as Tommy covers his fingers with lube. He never thought he would be sat in a hotel room with Tommy Joe half naked, a dildo on the bed, his bed and Tommy laying there with an erection.  
　  
"This is fucking insane." Adam mutters, but then his mouth goes dry when Tommy coats his fingers in lube and maybe he is a voyeur, because the idea of watching Tommy finger himself has his dick rock hard. He wants this so bad, to see Tommy opening himself up for the dildo. He can't care right now that they might both regret this when they sober up.  
　  
"You like it, right? Gonna get off on watching me?" Tommy asks, his fingers rubbing against his hole, wanton, sensual, and he's clearly used to touching himself, not new at this.  
　  
"Christ, I never thought you'd be into dirty talk, Tommy Joe." He's spent a lot of time thinking about Tommy; what he'd be like in bed and a thousand other things. He never even thought to imagine this though, Tommy putting a show on for him, looking so confident and sexy.   
　  
"So you've thought about it?" Tommy asks and he starts pressing in with one finger, no hesitation and any doubt Adam had is gone; Tommy has done this before.  
　  
"My imagination isn't good enough for this, Tommy. So sexy and dirty and, fuck, how did I not think of this? I was so sure I'd thought of everything. I like watching you, liked watching you dance." He admits, even though it had made him jealous as hell, he still liked it.  
　  
"Should have come and danced with me." Tommy says, one hand wrapping around his erection, jacking his dick as he pushes in another finger, both fingers working in and out of his body.  
　  
"I thought my erection might have bothered you." Adam sighs; seems like tonight's a night for drunken honesty.  
　  
"It wouldn't have." Tommy says and he adds another finger. He can see the pleasure on Tommy's face, and he looks so free, honest and so very sexual. It's better than any porn he's ever seen, his perfect man all laid out, fingering himself open. Adam's died and gone to voyeur heaven.   
　  
"I'm beginning to see that." God, if he'd have gotten up and danced with Tommy, he's not sure how he would have reacted to Tommy rubbing all over him. And if Tommy had been hard, like he is now? Adam's not too sure if he'd have been able to control himself, even with other people there.  
　  
"The show didn't start when you got on the bed, did it? You've been putting on a show for me all night." Adam realizes, that little sneak; and to think he'd been feeling guilty for getting hard watching Tommy, for getting jealous. Tommy had wanted a reaction and he'd gotten one.  
　  
"I had to do something. I couldn't just wait for you. I'd have been waiting forever." Tommy shrugs and he's pulling his fingers out, slicking the dildo with lube, ready to push it inside.   
　  
"How was I supposed to know? You date girls!" Adam points out.  
　  
"I date women and there have been men, few and far between, but there have been men." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"Why did you never say?" Adam asks, jealousy stirring at the idea of Tommy with other men.  
　  
"They didn't matter; it was only sex, but I never dated them. I never wanted you to think I was that guy. The kind of guy who fucks around with men, but won't be with one. I'd date a guy, I just haven't." Tommy says softly, and then before Adam can say anything back, the dildo is pushing into Tommy's body and he's moaning.  
　  
"You'd date a guy?" Adam asked, he can't decide what to watch, Tommy's face or where the dildo is pushing into his body; shallow little thrusts, not yet taking the whole length. He looks so good taking it.  
　  
"The right guy, yeah." Tommy nods and his eyes are glittering. And maybe he had no reason to be jealous after all.  
　  
"I was so jealous of Terrence." Adam admits.  
　  
"Terrence isn't here is he? It was just a dance. I like it when you watch me, when I have all of your attention focused on me." Tommy says, his voice hitching as he presses more of the dildo’s length into his body.  
　  
"I think you’re going to kill me." Adam groans. He's never seen anything so hot, but he hesitates with his hand on his zipper, not sure where the line is here, if he's allowed to do more than watch.  
　  
"Yeah, do it, get your dick out. I want to see you. I want to see you too." Tommy pants. He's jerking off with one hand, the other hand working the dildo in and out of his body.  
　  
He suddenly feels kind of sober, and he really hopes this isn't some kind of dream, that he might wake up and be alone in his hotel room. He unzips, pulls his dick out, and he doesn't think he's ever had a better time in a hotel room and no one's even put a hand on him, but this isn't like jerking off alone. He has Tommy Joe Ratliff, his apparently not so straight bassist, on his bed, fucking himself with a dildo.  
　  
"Fuck, been wanting to do this for so long, been thinking about it all the time. In my bunk, in hotel rooms all over fucking Europe. You can't imagine how many times I've jerked off thinking about you." Tommy moans.  
　  
"Christ, Tommy." Adam groans, wrapping his hand around his cock. He has never seen anything hotter.  
　  
"Even been dreaming about you." Tommy gasps, his face twisted with pleasure, eyes dark, face flushed.  
　  
"Tommy, why did you have to do this drunk? I'm going to feel so bad about this in the morning." Adam groans.  
　  
"We've both been drinking and I wanted this sober, just needed some courage." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"I hope you won't regret this." Adam says, because he wants more than this, more than one time watching Tommy get himself off.  
　  
"I won't, wanted you for so long." Tommy says, voice slurring a little as his eyelashes flutter and Adam can tell he must have done something that made him feel good.  
　  
"Wish I could touch you." Adam admits.  
　  
Tommy stops moving for a second and then he pulls the dildo out, tosses it on the bed, scrambling to sit up and Adam thinks he must have freaked him out by saying he wanted to touch, but then Tommy's in his lap, squirming and getting his mouth on Adam's.  
　  
"Please, tell me you have a condom." Tommy pants against his lips. He lifts Tommy, and puts him on the bed for a second. He gets a condom out his wallet, picks up the lube from where it’s resting next to Tommy's dildo. He slicks himself up and sits back down, gesturing Tommy to get back in his lap.   
　  
Tommy doesn't even hesitate, doesn't take off his shirt or demand that Adam get naked, he just climbs into Adam's lap, wraps a hand around Adam's cock and sinks down in one smooth move. He's never felt anything like this; Tommy's tight and warm around his cock. Adam thrusts up, because it's pretty clear that Tommy doesn't want slow or easy. Tommy meets his every thrust, moaning louder than he had when he was using the dildo on himself. It somehow feels dirtier, to be sitting in a chair, fucking a half-naked Tommy while he's fully dressed, after watching Tommy fuck himself with a dildo. He's been hard for so long that he doesn't know how long he's going to last, but from the way Tommy is moaning, broken little sounds slipping past his lips, that he's sure Tommy is close too.  
　  
Adam's had a lot of sex. He doesn't sleep around, but he tends to date guys that he can't keep his hands off of and vice versa. But he's never fucked someone like this; a guy straddling his lap while he sits on a chair. It's a good thing Tommy's small or he thinks maybe the chair would break, might still break under them. He lets Tommy set the pace, rolling his hips down, hard and fast, frantic almost, but then this has been building for a long time. He keeps one arm around Tommy's waist, keeping him close and gets the other on his dick, jacking his erect cock in time with his thrusts.  
　  
"Adam, fuck, please Adam." Tommy moans, his hips jerking roughly, his mouth pressed against Adam's neck, warm breath, soft mouth and he can't believe how good this feels, can't believe he's finally with Tommy. He never thought he'd have a chance with Tommy, but now he's got Tommy on his lap, he's fucking Tommy, and it doesn't seem real. If it’s a dream, it's the best dream he's ever had and he doesn't want to wake up. Tommy's hands clench, holding Adam tighter as his body starts to shake, so close to orgasm, but not quite there yet. Adam gets his hand on Tommy's jaw, sure that Tommy's too close to fall back off the chair. He cups Tommy's jaw, pulls him in for a kiss, long and deep, a little rough and he doesn't let up till he's feeling breathless. When he pulls back Tommy looks dazed. He tightens his grip on Tommy's jaw, planning on hauling him in for another kiss, but Tommy gasps, moaning as his orgasm hits, warm come spilling on Adam's hand as he keeps jacking Tommy, knows that he's probably getting come on his shirt as well as Tommy's T-shirt, but he couldn't care less, not with Tommy in his lap, ass clenching around Adam's cock as Tommy shudders and falls apart in Adam's arms.   
　  
Tommy slums against Adam's chest, boneless, his hard dick going soft in Adam's hand and he stops touching when he think he's getting too close to the line of too much, too sensitive. He wraps his arms around Tommy, holding him close as he snaps his hips up, chasing his own orgasm. Tommy nuzzling at his neck, nipping the skin and then soothing out the sting with a swipe of his tongue or a soft kiss. It feels so good and when Tommy wriggles slightly in his lap, getting comfortable, Adam loses it, his orgasm crashing through him like a wave. He doesn't even realize he's talking till his mouth goes dry and then he hears himself, moaning Tommy's name over and over. When the blood stops rushing through his ears, he hears Tommy whispering Adam's name back, passion and something else, something deeper and sweeter in his voice.  
　  
They stay pressed together in the chair, bodies sweat slick, both panting and holding each other close. But eventually they both start to cramp and have to move. They don't talk when Adam pulls out and gets rid of the condom. They still don't talk when he takes Tommy by the hand, grabs the dildo and takes it to the bathroom with them. He leaves the dildo to be cleaned later, but he wets a cloth, strips them both naked and cleans them up, being as careful and tender with Tommy as he knows how. Just because the sex wasn't gentle, doesn't mean this has to be rough. He tries to fill each touch with how much he cares, hoping that Tommy will get that this means something to him.  
　  
He leads the way back to the bed, picks up the lube and puts it on the night stand. He feels sober, even though he knows he's probably not; the sex just shook loose some of the fog in his mind that had been caused by the alcohol. He pulls back the covers and gets in, holding out a hand to Tommy, holding his breath while he waits to see if Tommy will join him. When Tommy gets in and slides close, plastering himself to his side, Adam can't help smiling wildly. He doesn't know how he's got so lucky; to have the man of his dreams, literally fall into his lap. He's always loved hotel nights, getting to sleep in a huge bed in a nice room, and having Tommy in bed with him only makes it better, so much better than sleeping alone or with anyone who isn't Tommy for that matter.   
　  
"I'd like this to not be a one off, if that's okay with you?" Adam asks softly, holding Tommy close, like that would stop him from leaving for real if he wanted to go.  
　  
"Which part, the dancing? The dildo? The sex?" Tommy asks, his hand on Adam's chest, fingers tracing out circles, moving closer and closer to Adam's nipple and if he keeps that up, Adam will end up hard again.  
　  
"I'm not going to tell you not to dance with people. I just need to keep my jealousy in check and I will. The dildo? Baby, I have never seen anything more beautiful than you getting yourself off. I'd love to see that again. And sex? I'd have you in my bed every night if that was an option." Adam admits, because this is his one chance to get to be with Tommy and he doesn't want to mess it up by not making it clear how much he wants Tommy.  
　  
"I get jealous, too, you know? So maybe we'll both have to work on that, together?" Tommy says softly, looking up at Adam's eyes; clear, despite all the booze he'd drunk earlier that night.  
　  
"I'd like that. I'd like to give us a chance." Adam tells Tommy, leaning down to press a feather light kiss to his lips.   
　  
"So would I." Tommy smiles and then they’re kissing for real, Tommy letting him in, letting him set the pace. Slow and lazy kisses; he's not trying to start anything, not yet, he's not even hard, but he will be and he'll make sure Tommy gets there with him.  
　  
What they have probably isn't perfect, getting together drunk in a hotel room, after Adam was kind of a jealous asshole and a horny voyeur all at once, might not be the perfect start to a relationship, but everyone has to start somewhere. Conventional isn't really their thing anyway, and perfection is boring. They have this and right now, it's all Adam wants. Maybe it'll change one day, he might want words like 'I love you' but for now, he's more than okay with letting their bodies do the talking, because he's pretty sure that their bodies are saying the words they aren't ready to say; in every move, every kiss and for Adam, that's as close as perfect as he needs.  
　  
The End.


End file.
